Sorting Hat Surprises
by Riddle-Solver
Summary: Ever wonder what the sorting hat had said to our other favourite characters? Well, read on and you will find out!
1. Albus Dumbledore

**Let's go back and see what the Sorting Hat told our favourite students of hogwarts where they should be,,, Good! Let's GO!!**

**

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, Albus!" The scary lady said. I walked up towards the chair in the middle of the stage thingy. I sat on the chair and the scary lady placed an ugly looking hat on my head

"_Hello, Albus"_ The hat said... The HAT?! Hat's can't speak!!

_"Technically, I'm not, Albus"_ Wait, you can hear me? But I'm not talking!

_"I know that, Albus. I look into your brain, to all your memories and every thought you've ever had. That's how I decide what house your in" _Oh, okay then. So, Mr. Hat, sir? What house will you put me in?

_"Hmm... Albus, it's hard to tell. You could be in Ravenclaw for how intelligent you are OR you could be in Gryffindor for how brave and noble you are. Very difficult indeed" _Mr. Hat, sir? Can I please go into Gryffindor?

_"But why, Albus? You could do so well in Ravenclaw" _You would have said I would have done well in Gryffindor if I chose Ravenclaw

_"True, true. Okay, young child. I know where I shall put you now" _Okay, just say it so I can get down, everyone is starring

_"Good luck, Albus" _"GRYFFINDOR!" A voice shouted. I smiled my biggest smile and went to sit down at the noble house of Gryffindor.

* * *

**Hm... Which of our favourite characters will be next? Find out!!!**


	2. Tom Riddle

**Let's go back and see what the Sorting Hat told our favourite students of hogwarts where they should be,,, Good! Let's GO!!**

**  


* * *

**

**  
Tom Riddle Jnr.**

"Riddle, Thomas !" The weird old man yelled my name. How I despise the name Tom, it's so common, that does not help me be unique. Special. Important. I walked up to the stool in the middle of the stage thingy and sat down. The weird old man put a Ugly looking hat on my head

_"Hello, Tom"_ What? Who is there?

_"It is me, Tom. The sorting hat" _Oh, okay. WHat house will I be in?

_"Oh, I know exactly what house you will be in, and you shall do great things in this house, Tom. Goodbye" _"SLYTHERIN!" Something yelled. Must of been the hat. I smiled as I got down from the stool and made my way over to the Slytherin table.

I shall do great things. Great things indeed...


	3. Minerva McGonagall

**Let's go back and see what the Sorting Hat told our favourite students of hogwarts where they should be,,, Good! Let's GO!!**

**

* * *

**

**  
Minerva McGonagall**

"Mcgonagall, Minerva!" A old man said. I held my head up high and strode over to the stool. People always made fun of my name. _Minerva_. But I do not blame them... It's a crazy name! But, this year and the years to come, I will make sure that my name is respected as I will be the best student ever.

I sat down on the stool as the man put an old looking hat on my head

_"Hello, Minerva"_ Oh, hello. Who are you?

_"I am the sorting hat and I shall sort you into your house"_ Okay. What house do I belong in?

_"I think you belong in Gryffindor. What do you think?" _I don't mind what house I'm in as long as I'm with Poppy. Then I'm all good

_"Yes, you and Poppy will remain friends for a very long time. Well, good luck, Minerva" _"GRYFFINDOR!" I pretty sure the hat yelled. I stood up, took the hat off my head and strode over to my house table.

This is going to be a fabulous year. And many fabulous one's after that.

Because I am Minerva McGonagall. Toughest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw!


	4. James Potter

**_Let's go back and see what the Sorting Hat told our favourite students of hogwarts where they should be,,, Good! Let's GO!!_**

**

* * *

**

**  
James Potter**

"Potter, James!" Minnie called. I call her Minnie because it's just so cute! Sirius thinks that it's a weird name but he'll catch on eventually... I walked up to the stool and sat down, Minnie put this weird looking hat on my head

"_Hello, James"_ Uh... Hello?

_"I know exactly which house you'll be in, my friend. After all... It runs in the family_" Okay...

_"Good luck, James. You will do well"_ "GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. I hopped off my seat, gave Sirius a wink and went to my house table.

This is going to be a fantastic year, and many to come. My new friends, Remus and Peter, along with Sirius and I are going to cause a lot of mischief around the school :)

James Potter. Over and out!


	5. Sirius Black

**_Let's go back and see what the Sorting Hat told our favourite students of hogwarts where they should be,,, Good! Let's GO!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
Sirius Black_**

WOOHOO!! Go James! He got into Gryffindor!! YES! Oh, shut up, Remmy! James is my best friend in the entire world! It's our first day at Hogwarts! We have already made two friends: Remus and Peter. I just told Remus off because he was looking at me like I'm crazy... I'M NOT CRAZY, REMUS!!

"Black, Sirius!" McGonagall called. My turn! I'm going to be the first Black in Gryffindor! My cousin, Bellatrix was just put in Slytherin... How I hate her so! I sat down on the stool and there was a hat placed on my head

"_Ohhh... Another Black... I know just where to put you" _Please! Don't put me in Slytherin! I don't want to be put there!

_"Why not, Sirius? Your whole family is there" _EXACTLY!!! I don't want to go there because my family is there! And I want to be in Gryffindor, with James!

_"Yes, I see that you hate your family. James is your best friend? Well... Good luck, Sirius Black" _"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. YES! I sent Remus and Peter a wink and went to the Gryffindor table with Jamsie boy!

This year and many more to come will and shall be absolutely fantabulous!

Sirius Black... _Gryffindor_ student and mischief maker of Hogwarts!


	6. Remus Lupin

**Let's go back and see what the Sorting Hat told our favourite students of hogwarts where they should be,,, Good! Let's GO!!**

**  


* * *

**

**Remus Lupin:**

James and Sirius? They were just sorted into Gryffindor. Good for them :) James said that he was going to be in Gryffindor because his father was... Maybe it runs in the family... But then Sirius' whole family was in Slytherin and he was sorted into Gryffindor... Hmm... Lot's to think about

"Lupin, Remus!" "Minnie" Called. I don't know why James calles her 'Minnie', he's bound to get in trouble once she hears him call her that. I sit down on the stool and the professor puts a hat on my head

"_Well, well. A werewolf. Interesting" _What? Who said that? How do you know?

"_I am the sorting hat, Remus. And I know everything about you"_ Well... Okay then

_"Hmm... You are definately smart enough for Ravenclaw... But you are too mischievous"_ Okay, where am I going, mr. Hat, sir?

"_I believe that there is only one house suited for you. Good luck, young werewolf" _"GRYFFINDOR!" I smiled at Peter, took the hat off and made my way down to the Gryffindor table to sit next to Sirius.

Good years at Hogwarts. Yes... Good, and by no means fun :)


End file.
